neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
APIM Group, Inc.
|area=Europe |owner= |employees=1 (it is a sole proprietorship) |predecessor=''N/A |successor=''N/A'' |subsidiaries=''N/A'' |parent=(Usually) Fantendo |}} APIM Group, Inc. is a game company created by . The company is known for their characters, Pesh from the Pusher's Pile series and Jack Johnson from the Jack series. Bio It was first an everything company on Userpedia, with as owners, Arend himself, his brother (known by his real name), and two "made-up" Wiki pets known as Iggly and Melitis. Because of this, the company was named after them (The name uses initials). Later, as Arend went to Fantendo Wiki, his brother made together WarioWare: Showing Off, being accompanied by Arend and his company. With this step, Arend returned to Fantendo Wiki, and made some games. Later, Arend became friends with the president of EEA, Inc., . Arend has made two games (and one pending), before he left in 2007. These are not developed by APIM Group, Inc., as that company didn't exist yet. Still, these games are considered as products of APIM Group, Inc, because it's made by Arend. Game Systems *APIM Hanabi (Name may change) (Upcoming handheld system, where players are able to twist their screen for backward compatibility.) Games Solo *''Paper Bleck'' *''Nintendo All-Star Football'' *''Pikmin DS'' *''Pokémon Citrine and Olivine Versions'' *''Pusher's Pile series'' **''Pusher's Pile'' **''Pusher's Pile Adventure'' ***''Pusher's Pile Adventure 2: E. Vil's RevengeUpcoming Game Ideas for 2012 *New Super Mario Bros. Omega'' *''Fantendo RPG series'' **''Fantendo RPG: Dimension's Destiny'' *''Super Mario Star Journey'' *''Jack series'' **''Jack: Of All Trades'' **''Jack: The Book of Pandora'' *''Fish 'N' Chips'' *''Yoshi's Island IC'' *''Fantendo ObstaCourse'' *''Agent RX series'' **''Agent RX'' **''Untitled Agent RX/Bearded Smiley Crossover''More APIM Projects, regarding Agent RX **''Candace the Green Giraffe'' *''Safari League'' *''Rayman Odyssey'' *''APIM Arena'' *''Mario Kart Connect'' *''Night of Nosferatu'' *''Untitled Pokémon Platformer'' *''Black Morrefus'' *''A Fairy's Tale'' *''Randy: Revisited'' *Untitled Mario Party *''Mario Tennis: Golden Grand Slam'' *''XoverX'' **''XoverstarX'' **''XovercuffX'' *''DX Super Mario Bros.'' *''Origiverse games'' **''Mario Mario'' - A non-serious retelling of the Mario games, inspired by Sonic Origins **''Finneish and Verb'' *Untitled Phineas & Ferb/''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' Crossover *''Mario & Sonic Adventure Land'' Pending *''Mario & Sonic Riders'' - A Sonic Riders game with an added Mario cast. This game seems to be more Mario Kart-ish, in comparison to other Sonic Riders games. *''???'' - This game is to celebrate Mario being 30 years known. This game is known to be a remake and/or port of one or more Mario games It is hinted that there might be some more games to be announced, and those some could either feature Blaze the Cat, or being another Pusher's Pile game. The president has not so many ideas for those, though. Extended details here. Series Swap Day Games *''Team Gemstones: Apocalyptic Darkness'' (pending title) - Results of the Halloween Series Swap Day. *''The California Chronicles: Destruction's Warped State'' Group *''Fantendo Baseball League'' *''Fantendo Kart Ultra'' *''Fantendo Epic Dodgeball'' Fan-Fics *''Oliver Robinson: The Secret of Vlemrislicre'' References Category:Game Companies Category:Companies Category:Arend's Articles Category:Arend's Fan Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games